77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Pronounce 29
How to Pronounce 29, or simply 29, is the title of a video uploaded to the Pronunciation Book channel on the 26th of August, 2013, and is the 49th video in the 77 Days Video Countdown. Video details 29 lasts for 3 minutes and 4 seconds. For the first 2 minutes and 50 seconds, The Announcer makes the following speech (A.K.A. the 29 speech), after which there are 14 seconds of silence until the end: : "Her neighbour, Lisa, knocked on her door and said the tenants were banding together to force the landlord to repair the building's ageing electrical system. She asked Lisa whether it would be possible to include the demand that the hallway carpets be replaced, or at least shampooed. Lisa didn't see why not, so she agreed to help. : Lisa was a DJ. She asked Lisa whether She needed to sign a petition, and Lisa said, "no, that's not how things work with landlords. We're all meeting in my apartment Saturday morning to go to the office together." : She invited Lisa in for a coffee. She was home that afternoon waiting for an important delivery. Lisa always worked from home. Lisa asked her what she did for a living, and she said, "nothing interesting; I work in an office." : Lisa could talk about her job all day, but was humble enough not to. : They sat by the south-facing window, and talked about the building. Lisa moved in a year ago. She'd been looking for raw studio space downtown, and this building was cheap and charming, even though the neighbourhood was rough. She told Lisa she'd moved in years ago, when there was still an active factory downstairs. The area wasn't even a neighbourhood then, there was nothing to do but walk to the flower district on the weekends. : She asked Lisa whether she liked living in the building. Lisa liked the big industrial windows. Lisa liked the wide hallways, and the white stucco highlights on the exterior. She agreed with Lisa, and said She also liked the 45 degree angles. She loved the concrete support column in the center of her unit. Lisa thanked her for the coffee. Lisa was privately jealous of Her concrete support column. : Lisa reminded her about Saturday, and She said She wouldn't miss it. After Lisa left, She rinsed out the coffee cups. She thought about reheating some quiche, but decided not to. : Something is going to happen ... in 29 days." Trivia *The style of the narrative has again changed. The other speeches that began with 36 are much different in structure, more apparently coded and fragmented. This is the first time that we are presented with an actual developed narrative. Speculation *It is mentioned that the Mysterious Woman lives next to "The Flower District", most likely downtown Los Angeles. (www.laflowerexchange.com). This is consistent with the description in the video. Could be in Bunker Hill. *Perhaps we can locate the building; he does give us a huge wealth of information. Here's what we know: multi-story, multi-unit building of older construction with white stucco highlighting and 45 degree angles on its exterior, converted to upstairs studio apartments, wide hallways with carpets that aren't cleaned very often, large upper story industrial windows facing South, there was an active factory on the ground floor years ago, some units have concrete support columns in their middle. Anyone in LA brave enough to poke around downtown? External Links *How to Pronounce 29 on Pronunciation Book. Category:Countdown Videos